1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display system, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which can display two-dimensional image or a three-dimensional image, and more particularly to a display system, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which employ shutter-type glasses for a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image input from an image source and displays the processed image on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or the like. To display an input image on the display panel, the display apparatus scans a scan line having image information onto the display panel, and the scan line scanned onto the display panel forms an image frame.
The image input to the display apparatus may be classified into a two-dimensional image or a three-dimensional image. Human vision is capable of realizing a three-dimensional profile of an object due to different viewing angles of the two eyes. In this regard, the three-dimensional image input to the display apparatus is separated into a left eye image and a right eye image, which are alternately input, and correspondingly, shutter-type glasses may be provided in the display apparatus.
The shutter-type glasses for the display apparatus are selectively opened or closed according to whether the left eye image or the right eye image is displayed in the display apparatus while a user wears the shutter-type glasses. That is, a view of the left eye is opened when displaying the left eye image, while a view of the right eye is opened when displaying the right eye image. Thus, a user can recognize a solid body from the three-dimensional image.